La Balada del Diablo y la Muerte
by May-07
Summary: Sakura sale de su casa en plena noche... ¿Con qué se encontrará en el camino?


¡Hola gente loca (como yo) y gente normal (si es que hay)! xD

Hace rato que no subía nada así que me dije "debes hacerlo niña" y pues aquí está un song fic xD

Espero que sea de su agrado

Sin más… ¡A leer!

_Tema: La Balada del Diablo y la Muerte de La Renga._

_Publicaciones: Mundo SasuSaku y Sekai Hana._

* * *

**La Balada del Diablo y la Muerte**

Era una noche fría de otoño. Me encontraba sentada en la sala de mi casa mirando televisión aunque en ella no había nada interesante que ver. Todo lo que pasaban eran programas sin sentido y películas que ya había visto mil veces.

Bostecé por sexta vez, no podía estar más aburrida y, apagando el televisor, me decidí por ir a dormir. Pero cuando pasé de la sala al pasillo para subir las escaleras, una brisa helada hizo que me detuviera. Al instante giré mi vista hacia la puerta principal y sin que pudiera evitarlo mis pies se movieron solos hacia ella.

Tomé mi abrigo y mi bufanda que se encontraban colgados en el perchero al lado de la puerta y cuando terminé de ponérmelos, abrí la puerta que me llevaba al exterior.

El frío me azotó con fuerza, la neblina no me dejaba ver muy bien y aún no podía comprender que fue lo que me hizo salir, solo sentí que debía hacerlo.

Lentamente, y con las manos en los bolsillos, comencé a caminar hacia la esquina de mi barrio, pisando las hojas que caían de los árboles, y al llegar me detuve. Miré hacia atrás, hacia el frente, hacia el costado izquierdo y hacia el costado derecho.

Cuando volví a mirar hacia el frente, mi mirada volvió a girarse de nuevo hacia la izquierda porque me di cuenta que la primera vez que miré hacia esa dirección, vi algo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. No había algo allí, del otro lado de la calle había dos personas…

**Estaba el Diablo mal parado**

**En la esquina de mi barrio**

**Ahí donde dobla el viento**

**Y se cruzan los atajos.**

Uno de ellos estaba, por lo que pude ver a través de la neblina, vestido de rojo, con algo en su mano que parecía un tridente. Distinguí dos pares de puntas que salían de su cabeza rubia y una cola larga y puntiaguda que se movía lentamente. Su piel parecía bronceada y su cuerpo bien marcado. Estaba recostado contra la casa de la esquina, con una pierna doblada y con el pie apoyado en la pared, uno de sus brazos sostenía el tridente y el otro estaba apoyado sobre su pierna flexionada, permitiendo que él se encorvara un poco para lograrlo.

Luego miré hacia la otra persona…

**Al lado de él estaba la Muerte**

**Con una botella en la mano.**

**Me miraban de reojo**

**Y se reían por lo bajo.**

A diferencia del anterior, la otra persona estaba vestida de negro y se encontraba sentado en la ventana de la casa que tenía un pequeño espacio. Pude distinguir unos cabellos negros, piel muy pálida, cuerpo bien definido y marcado, una especie de oz que sostenía con su brazo izquierdo y una botella en su mano derecha.

Al instante vi como las dos personas clavaron sus miradas en mí. Una mirada azul y una negra me atravesaron sin piedad, parecían escudriñarme lentamente.

Deje de moverme y hasta de respirar mientras me observaban con detenimiento y cuando sus miradas se encontraron con la mía, ambos sonrieron y pude escuchar unas risas tenebrosas salir de ellos, escapar de esas bocas de dientes perfectos y colmillos afilados.

**Y yo que esperaba no sé a quién**

**Al otro lado de la calle del otoño,**

**Una noche de bufanda**

**Que me encontró desvelado.**

Con los nervios a flor de piel, miré hacia otro lado, esperando que alguien apareciera y me sacará de ese trance en el que me sentía inmersa.

De repente sopló un fuerte viento que meció con fuerza mis cabellos rosa e instintivamente sujeté mi bufanda que casi sale volando al tenerla mal puesta. Volví a enrollarla a mi cuello con una fuerza que sentí que me ahogaba, que me quitaba el aire.

Volví a mirar a los dos extraños seres…

**Entre dientes, oí a la Muerte**

**Que decía, que decía así…**

Vi como uno de ellos, el de negro, movía la boca y algo parecido a un silbido bajo pero arrasador salió de él, y escuche que le decía al que supuse que era su amigo…

"**Cuantas veces se abra escapado**

**Como laucha por tirante,**

**Y esta noche que no cuesta nada**

**Ni siquiera fatigarme.**

**Podemos llevarnos un cordero**

**Con solo**

**Cruzar la calle."**

Al escuchar esas palabras y ver que me señalaba, no tenía que ser maga para saber que se refería a mí.

La sangre se me heló de golpe y se me cortó el aire ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Qué querían de mí?

Rápidamente empecé a caminar hacia el lado contrario a ellos…

**Yo me escondí tras la niebla**

**Y miré al infinito,**

**A ver si llegaba ese**

**Que nunca iba a venir.**

Busqué el modo de esconderme y perderme entre la niebla para que no me vieran. Estaba asustada, respiraba agitadamente y sentía como el corazón quería salirse de mi pecho.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia un punto indefinido de la calle, esperando que alguien apareciera pero eso no ocurrió.

**Estaba el Diablo mal parado**

**En la esquina de mi barrio.**

**Al lado de él estaba la Muerte**

**Con una botella en la mano.**

Mi cabeza empezó a trabajar a mil por hora. Imágenes de libros que había leído aparecieron en mi mente, pasando con rapidez, como si inconscientemente mi cerebro buscara una foto de esas dos personas que extrañamente se me hacían familiares.

De repente, mi cabeza se detuvo en dos imágenes, podía verlas tan claramente como si las tuviera en mis manos y frente a mis ojos en ese preciso momento.

Al darme cuenta de quienes era, la boca se me secó y la realidad me golpeó con un guante de box ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? ¿Tridente, rojo, colmillos, piel bronceada, ojos azules que parecía que te quemaban, cuernos y cola? ¿Hoz, negro, colmillos, ojos negros profundos y arrasadores que parecían quitarte la vida, piel pálida?

No había error, no había dudas, esas imágenes que se reproducían en su cabeza una y otra vez se lo demostraban: eran el Diablo y la Muerte.

**Y temblando como una hoja,**

**Me crucé para encararlos,**

Sabía que no había escapatoria ya que nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía escapar de las garras de ellos, y menos de las garras de la muerte.

Saqué valor de donde no lo tenía, y crucé la calle con determinación, dispuesta a enfrentarlos y terminar de una vez con esto.

Al pararme frente a ellos, los mire directamente para decirle lo que pensaba.

**Y les dije "me parece que esta vez**

**Me dejaron bien plantado"**

Ambos me miraron y sonrieron ante mis palabras ¿Por qué se las había dicho? ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Porque sentía que ya los conocía, que en algún momento de mi vida me enfrente a ellos, no sé si fue cuando era niña o quizás en mi vida pasada, pero una parte de mí sabía que yo ya los había cruzado antes y por la sonrisa que esos dos me dedicaban, estaba en lo correcto.

**Les pedí fuego y del bolsillo**

**Saqué una rama pa´ convidarlos,**

**Y bajo un árbol del otoño**

**Nos quedamos chamuyando.**

Sin si quiera meditarlo, les pregunté si tenían fuego, estaba nerviosa y necesitaba fumar mínimo un cigarrillo para aplacar mis nervios. Sé que hacen daño por eso empecé a fumar menos y ya casi ni los tocaba pero en ese momento necesitaba urgente probar uno.

No sé si el señor de la Muerte podía llegar a tener algo, pero estaba segura que el señor de los Infiernos debía tener aunque sea un poco de fuego en alguna parte.

Sonreí cuando vi que el diablo sacaba un encendedor de su bolsillo y yo, al instante, saqué del mío una caja de cigarrillos y se los ofrecí a los dos por si querían.

En ese momento el viento volvió a soplar, pero esta vez con más calma, aunque aún así unas hojas cayeron del árbol que se encontraba a pocos pasos de nosotros.

-Que noche ¿no?– me atreví a decir.

-No podría estar mejor– respondió la Muerte con una voz ronca que me dejó sin aliento.

-Tienes razón– dijo el Diablo con una voz suave pero a la vez siniestra que me caló los huesos.

**Me contaron de sus vidas.**

**Sus triunfos y sus fracasos,**

**De que el mundo andaba loco**

**Y hasta el cielo fue comprado.**

Unos segundos después, hablábamos como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Me contaron todo sobre ellos, lo que deseaban, lo que habían ganado y perdido a lo largo de sus vidas. La muerte me habló sobre la cantidad de gente que moría a diario, ya sea por enfermedades, vicios, asesinatos; como las personas mataban sin piedad a otras o se quitaban la vida ellos mismos. El diablo me contó que había más personas que lo adoraban a él que al Señor de los Cielos, que les importaba muy poco a donde fueran a terminar sus almas, que preferían vivir de vicios, de excesos, en vez de vivir como se debe, morir en paz y lograr el descanso eterno de sus almas.

**Y más miedo que ellos dos,**

**Me daba el propio ser humano.**

A medida que continuaban hablando, yo más me sorprendía y empecé a tenerles más miedo a las personas, a todo ser vivo más que a esos dos seres siniestros que estaba frente a mí.

-Aunque no lo creas, es así– me habló el Diablo– Todos piensan que nosotros somos los malvados, y en parte lo somos, pero yo no me llevó a nadie al infierno por que los obligo sino porque ellos se lo buscan.

-Y yo no tomo las vidas porque se me cante matar a alguien, mi trabajo es llevarme sus vidas cuando sea el momento, pero las personas buscan su propia muerte o las provocan, y yo no tengo más remedio que llevármelos– dijo la Muerte dando un largo suspiro– Si supieras la cantidad de gente que me suelo llevar en un solo día, morirías de un infarto– rió.

**Y yo ya no esperaba a nadie,**

**Y entre las risas del aquelarre,**

**El Diablo y la Muerte**

**Se me fueron amigando.**

La tranquilidad volvió a mi cuerpo como por arte de magia y esa sensación de esperar algo desapareció. Ambos, el diablo y la muerte, ya no me causaban miedo sino admiración, sorpresa y un montón de otros sentimientos que me hacían hasta quererlos más. Ese aire de misterio que los rodeaba solo causaba curiosidad en mí y ganas de saber más sobre ellos.

No le presté atención a las risas que escuchaba a lo lejos, estaba segura que esas risas macabras me hubiesen congelado al principio pero ahora ya no. Ahora eran como música para mis oídos.

**Ahí donde dobla el viento**

**Y se cruzan los atajos.**

El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza y las hojas secas que se encontraban en el suelo se elevaron por un momento antes de caer de nuevo a la tierra.

Miré de nuevo hacia todas las direcciones y sonreí, mi barrio no podía verse más hermoso con esas hojas flotando y el viento doblando por cada atajo, por cada rincón que encontraba.

**Ahí donde brinda la vida**

**En la esquina**

**De mi barrio.**

Me sentí más viva que nunca y eso me pareció extraño. Parada delante de los seres más tenebrosos, que podían llevarme tranquilamente si lo quisieran, me sentía segura, protegida y hasta querida.

Solo podía reír ante la ironía de la situación, hace segundos estaba paralizada de miedo y ahora dialogaba con ellos como si fuéramos los mejores amigos.

-Vives en un lindo barrio– dijo el diablo sonriéndome y mostrando sus colmillos puntiagudos.

-Gracias– le dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**De mi barrio.**

Y ahí estaba yo, parada en la esquina de mi barrio, al lado del Diablo y la Muerte, aprendiendo a usar un tridente y una hoz.

-Lo haces muy bien, niña– me elogió la Muerte y yo me ruboricé.

-Aprende rápido– acotó el Diablo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Después de unos momentos, ambos me dijeron que debían irse e inevitablemente me entristecí ¿De verdad tenían que irse?

-¿No pueden quedarse unos minutitos más?– pregunté esperanzada.

-Lo sentimos pequeña– dijo el Diablo tomándome las manos– Pero el deber nos llama.

-¿Los volveré a ver?– dije en un hilo de voz. Por alguna extraña razón, la idea de no verlos nunca más me dolió en el alma.

-Siempre estaremos para ti– respondió la Muerte, dándome un beso en la mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Cuando nos necesites solo llámanos– dijo el Diablo.

-¿Pero cómo?– pregunté emocionada. La idea me agradaba.

-Diciendo nuestros nombres, pero recuerda– me advirtió la Muerte– Una vez que los sepas, no podrás escapar de nosotros y serás nuestra ¿Estás dispuesta a aceptar eso?– me preguntó, clavando sus pozos negros en mí.

-Sí– respondí sin vacilar– Estoy totalmente dispuesta.

-Bien, en ese caso– sonrió el Diablo– Mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto señorita_ dijo con voz suave haciendo una elegante saludo con la mano.

-Me llamo Sasuke– dijo la Muerte– Sasuke Uchiha, un placer muñequita– susurró en mi oído y tomó mi mano para depositar un beso en ella. Yo me volví a sonrojar ante ese gesto y mi cuerpo tembló.

-¿Con quién tenemos el agrado de presentarnos…?– dijo con falsa cortesía el Diablo y yo sonreí, se notaba que lo formal no iba con él.

-¿… bella princesa?– finalizó la Muerte la pregunta de su amigo, con una sonrisa torcida.

-Sakura…– dije con una voz dulce y una sonrisa radiante– Sakura Haruno.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Ta da!

¿Qué les pareció?

Ya saben… ¿merezco chocolates o tomates o helado de tomate con choco? (WTF xD)

En fin, nos leemos en otra :D

¡Paz, amor, chocolates y helados!


End file.
